A Beautiful Soul
by Phen82
Summary: A mysterious woman arrives who seems to know more about Harry than he's comfortable with. Add this to rampant DE activities, Kidnappings, a bungling MOM and secrets from the past that are slowly unravelling, and you have my plot! A hint of SSOC


**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before, i don't need to remind you. **

**P.S. I'm poor.**

**Author Note**: This story does have some pretty harsh stuff in it later, allusions to torture, rape etc. If you are offended by this material, please do not read this fic. _**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

The full moon shone down over the quiet street, casting shadows over the silent road. A lone figure stood in the middle of the street, concealed in the shadows and visible only by the red hot butt of the cigarette that they were drawing from. The figure checked their watch as a "pop" resounded.

"You're late." The figure said, taking another draw from the cigarette.

The newcomer ignored the comment.

"I don't know why you persist with that habit of yours. It's detestable." The newcomer stated, folding his arms across his chest and drawing himself up to his full, imposing height.

The figure with the cigarette laughed, dropping the cigarette and stamping on it with the large heel of her pointed boots. She moved forward into the light and pulled the hood off her cloak, exposing herself to the newcomer. She shook her head, allowing her hair to fall back in waves of red and black behind her and causing the light of the moon to illuminate the small silver stud that protruded from her nose.

"Nice to see you too Severus." She commented, as she started walking down the street.

Severus sighed as he caught up to her. He was not in the mood for games tonight. He had things to do. There were more disappearances and he hadn't heard anything from his contacts. It was a full moon tonight and Lupin hadn't come to collect his potion, which Severus had spent days stewing over. To say that he was annoyed didn't do him justice.

"Why did you request my presence? Surely anything you came up with, you could have handled yourself." He replied in a scathing tone.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Corallee!" He said, grabbing her arm. Quick as a flash she grabbed his arm and threw it behind his back and put her knee behind his back as he fell to the ground.

"Don't… ever… touch me!" she hissed into his ear. He nodded once and she let him up.

"I apologise," he said curtly. "I had forgotten."

She waved him off and kept walking.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" He asked after a few moments. He was beginning to get impatient and thought longingly of the potion he had left simmering in his lab. It would probably be ruined by now.

"You'll see." She said, stopping in front of a small house on the edge of the street. She looked both ways before moving to the front door of the house and entering. She swiftly motioned him inside, looking back up and down the street before closing the door behind them and locking it securely.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about yet?" Severus asked irritably.

Corallee put her fingers to her lips indicating that he should keep his voice down and motioned him down the corridor.

"I think I've found something that you've lost" she whispered as she opened the door at the end of the corridor.

Severus looked at her strangely before entering the room. What he saw beyond the door stunned him. Corallee came up beside him.

"Where did you find him?" Severus asked.

"In Surrey." Corallee answered.

Snape glanced at her sharply and she nodded.

"You need to get him out of there." She said softly. "Don't worry about Lupin. He'll be safe here. So will his victims"

"Victims?" Snape asked.

"One problem at a time Severus. Go." She said.

Without another word, Severus turned and left.

Corallee went over to the sleeping wolf and rubbed her hand over his head. He was so sedated that he couldn't do more than a small growl which soon turned into a whimper.

"Oh Remus dear, what have you done?" She said softly, stroking the wolf's ears once more before walking out of the room and locking the door securely to check on her other visitors.


End file.
